Drawing with laughter and tears
by Scary Bitch
Summary: They were like 2 dolls for eachother, perhaps, one slightly more loving ,than the other one. Izaya/OC.  first FF ever D: M for a future lemon and OC beeing a potty mouth w
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to tell you people some stuff about the OC you'll be seeing here; you'll ofcourse find out what she wears, likes, dislike, blood type and so on in the story, but since this is my FIRST story ever (DDDx) I'll just post a picture of how I imagine her face, her hair do and such. 3**

**This is the link to the picture's since those are only the hair do's.**

**Picking ****the ****hair ****up ****in ****a ****bun:** _www(.)zerochan(.)_net_/762535_

**Letting ****it ****fall ****freely, ****when ****it****'****s ****straighthened: **_.www(.)zerochan(.)_net_/144694_

**THIS IS IZAYAxOC.**

**ENJOY!**

_**Reminder: Everything is written in Erin's POV, mostly..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One.<strong>_

_People would say that she was a loner, that she just spent her days sitting in Russia Sushi , eating, sketching, listening to music and wasting money, but that wasn't it. Some said she was slightly insane, but some said that she didn't know how to love. People said she has a 4 year old daughter, yes, all of those facts are true, but none of them knew her age or her name, until someone thought to play an unfair game and find it out, just out of curiousty to figure out yet another human or see how she would react to it all._

Her name was Erin Akki never mentioned her last name, but whoever knew it didn't dare to pass it on, there wasn't an actual reason, but they probably knew what would happend if they did. She was a 20 year old female with dirty light blonde hair that reached almost her butt and light blue and grey eyes. Her skin was pale, which actually complimented her eyes, making them stand out, since she loved to use black or blue masscar and black or green eyeliner. She let her hair fall freely and let her bangs cover her eyesbrows, most of the time. Sometimes she would pick all of it up in a bun while she was sketching.

She seemed to be addicted to smoking, because whenever someone saw her outside walking on the streets she'd be smoking, perhaps it was Winston or Malbooro or any other foreign cigarette's.

People mentioned that she had an anger issue and that is the reason her daughter' s father left her, many tell her that her daughter' s father raped her and had her want to marry him, but she had refused and went to higher authorities about him.

Almost every 3rd person who went to "RussiaSushi" or met her,had asked her to draw them, she agreed to their request and drew them, she was accurate when she was drawing, because she disliked making mistakes and she would start over just if one line would go wrong. The drawings were beautiful and people even paid her for it, she didn't like accepting it, but she sometimes did if it wasn't a large amount. She was an art teacher at a school, Raira, to be exact. She was there to replace another teacher for a month. The children had loved how easily she explained how to trace lines perfectly and slowly.

All of the trouble started when someone told Izaya that there' s a mistery woman always sitting at "Russia Sushi" and drawing or sketching people.. And whoever it was, would be dead once Erin found out, because of him, she never was in peace anymore..

* * *

><p>Author's note: Ayyy... so short. ._. I suck at the very start, then I get better D: I promise you! the next chapter will be soon, within few hours to few days..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It was just going to be another day for me, sketching people, waiting for Kim come and have her show what she learnt from grandmother and tell me how much _daddy_ misses me and how much she loved when I would go sing goodnight songs to her, well at least until he came and sat infront of me..

I was just sitting around, and sketching like the weird person I am, sketching this woman, she had a beautiful figure and her hair made her face look really cute, she was a little bit chubby, she said that it's because of her addiction for sweets like chocolate. She made me smile, because we both had addiction's when I told her mine, she signed and still kept smiling. It's not like what people think bothers me, it's just that the fact that they can't say it straight to my face saddens me. I asked the lady politely, "Could you please brush the hair behind your left ear, that's falling in your face? I want to make your eyes _pop_.." The lady smiled and nodded, while she put the loose hair strands behind her ear, I was right, it made her eyes look bigger and brighter, perhaps the fact that she had dark brown hair and light grey eyes, was the reason why she looked so mean and a little bit overweight.

I stopped drawing when I felt two pair of eyes intensly staring at me, I turned around to see a guy, he looked around my eye, fur trimmed coat, smirking.. I shrugged it off ignoring him and seeing the lady look at me with a funny look I asked her " What's up?" she waved her head a little bit "It's nothing, just the guy who was staring at you.. watch out for him, for your own and your families good." She smiled and there I went again and shrugged and kept drawing her.

The drawing was done fast, seeing as she said she had to hurry. I handed it to her and saw her bow. My mouth opened, but before I could say anything she already ran off – outside the place. I sighed and laid my head down on the table closing my eyes for a moment and after I opened them, I almost jumped at seeing eyes piercing trough me. I sat there, leaning against the window and staring at the stranger "uh.. may I help you?" No response.

I pushed most of my stuff away from the stranger closer to myself, but then suddenly felt a strong grip on my hand and looked at the hand and then up to the owner of the hand, the same guy with the fur trimmed coat "Uh.. hello there?" He smiled at me and said "Funny girl, you should probably come with me, but really, you don 't even have the choice and perhaps, you'd like to see your daughter too?" I gave him a look "How do you know? About my daughter.." He smirked "I'd know anything if needed, I'm Izaya after all" My eyes went wide.. I remembered how Kim had mentioned that name...

**Flashback.**

"_Mommy!Mommy!" Kim said in a cheerful voice waving her drawing in the air while running to me. I hugged her thightly and smiled "Yes, what is it darling?" _

_She was so excited, I could read it from her eyes like an open book "Izaya teached me how to draw today!" I smiled at that "And who may be this, Izaya?" _

_She just giggled "Oh, he'll visit you too one day, he said he'd talk with you and I told him you were really pretty! especially in the mornings, but he just laughed at it and said that he doesn't know that yet.."I smiled at that and said "Maybe he just said tha to not make you feel bad for not knowing who is your mommy?"_

"_NONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO, he looked like a nicer person than that" She said making a sorta funny face, which I giggled at and she had to give me a look._

"_Alright, if you say so, now lets go, Papa wouldn't want you to be late for school again and Mommy doesn't want to talk with Papa again about why were you late or anything of the sorts" I saw Kim nod a little bit and then look down with a small hint of sorrow, with that I sighed…_

"You're the guy who.. ohmygod. What do you want?" I saw his lips form into a wide smirk "Yes, she's a good girl, I have to say that I'm surprised that you both aren't anything alike, but wait.. she has your eyes and when she sings, she sings exactly like you, _Erin._"

I took a deep breathe and felt that I was about to start gasping for air.. _Shit_asthma attack, I rummaged trough my bag trying to find the medicine.

_Shit.. where is it? … don 't tell me…_

I saw the guy look me a weird look and before I could say anything, I blacked out..

I woke up to bright white color, trying to adjust my eyes I took that it wasn't morning yet, I looked around and sat up rubbing my templates and then my eyes. I looked around to find Kim laying on a chair with a fur trimmed coat laying in her and then found the guy.. Izaya? Sitting near her, he was asleep too. A cute view to be honest..

I got up from the hospital bed and stretched a little bit, feeling something attached to my hand and groaned at the small painful feelings it gave when I stretched. I heart a small chuckle behind me, I turned around and saw Izaya leaning on the bed, looking at me "Felling any better, Erin?" I nodded a little bit and asked in a quiet voice "Thank you, I guess." Taking off whatever was attached to my hand I walked over to Kim, picked her up and carried her to the hospital bed and lied her down and sat down on a chair that was nearby, yawning softly.

"It was her father" He looked at me with questioning eyes. "He took my medicine from my bag, I guess I'm that much of a horrible person." I chuckled softly, sliding a hand trough my hair. "It's not the first time, but I suppose the last time I'll ever make a contact with her or her father." He shrugged and surprised me with a question "Why would he do that?"

_Heck.__I__swear__to__God,__he__didn__'__t__look__like__he__even__cared__about__me__blacking__out__at__the__Sushi__restaurant__and__now__he__suddenly__cares?__Weird__guy.._

"He thinks I'd take Kim away from him, when he's the only one who's taking her away from me, it's not like he doesn't have the rights, but it's not like he gave the goddamn birth to her, or carried her around 9months." I sighed heavily watching her sleep peacefully and then heard the doors open slowly seeing him walk in, giving me a dirty glare and being shocked at seeing Izaya here. He asked in a loud and almost stressed voice "What is _HE_ doing here?"

I chuckled "Nononono, that's my question, what are YOU doing here?" Isaw his cheeksredden_.__Bahaha,__men__are__so__funny__sometimes.__It__'__s__even__annoying__at__how__funny__they__are._

I now heard Kim's Voice softly say "Mommy? I don't want to go home with Papa anymore.. he's been bringing strange women home lately" I looked at her and I felt my veins twitch at that.. I saw him almost turn around and run, but it was too late, somehow Izaya had slipped behind him and now stood at the doors.

I got up and walked up to him, eyeing him, he wasn't much taller than me and with that I slapped him right across his face and broke down crying a little bit, I screamed at him "You fucking dare to do that while we're still married? Because you refuse to divorce me? I don't care for your goddamn shit place home, you can live there, you can have my money for all I care, but I'm not letting you fuck up Kim's childhood with that attitude of yours, you fucking heartless bastard. If I'll have to, I'll sue Kim away from you, you won't be able to be near her in 50 meter radius.." and then I broke down and smacking him hard across the face again, seeing him turn around, rubbing his face and passing Izaya he whispered 'You'll pay for that…', she didn't quiet catch what he whispered him , but it sure made Izaya laugh like hell.

I wiped the tears away slowly and walked to Kim and leaned down to her ear and whispered 'Sorry.. Mommy is a horrible person, but you'll live you're childhood better than I did..' I sighed and picked her up, taking my bag from the ground and walked outside, to the pay out counter. I knew Izaya was following me and I looked back at him "Would you like to come over for tea or coffee? Or any of the sort.." I saw him nod a little bit and walked outside, while carrying Kim, she still had his fur-trimmed coat on her.

On the way home, I saw that he was sorta freezing, so I sat down, pulled off my coat and gave him, his coat and wrapped Kim in my coat and continued walking down the path.

Once we came across my house, Kim had waken up, I set her on the ground, took out my keys and went inside, having both of them follow.


	3. Update

I'll be rewriting this story.

Sorry for not updating this at all for months.

I've made a new plot, but it's a surprise for all of you, but I can say that it won't be quite the happy ending everyone wants.

Thank you & I'm sorry again.


	4. UPDATE!

Hello everyone!  
>I'll be rewriting this story COMPLETELY.<br>Anyone who still follows or is hoping for an update, stay tunned.  
>A new chapter should be up within the next few hours, few days.<br>Also I would like to apologize for my absence, it's been quite a while and mostly due to health problems and some family issues, I couldn't just bring myself to write anything. It's been a bit of a mess, but I'm finally back for good, I hope you all are as excited as I am.  
>Lots of love, K.<p> 


End file.
